marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War is an upcoming 2018 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron and a crossover between/sequel to Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok and Black Panther. The film will be the nineteenth main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the seventh in Phase Three. The movie is set to be released on May 4, 2018. Thanos will serve as the main antagonist of the film, with the plot revolving around the Infinity Gauntlet and the six Infinity Stones. The sequel, Avengers 4, is set for release on May 3, 2019. Synopsis An unprecedented cinematic journey ten years in the making and spanning the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Studios’ “Avengers: Infinity War” brings to the screen the ultimate, deadliest showdown of all time.New Synopsis For AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Teases Death And Sacrifice For Marvel's Heroes Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/HawkeyeJeremy Renner Signed On For ‘The Avengers 3′ & ‘Hawkeye’ Spinoff *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man'Avengers: Infinity War' Cast List May Now Be Confirmed, But Where's Spider-Man? *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Letitia Wright as ShuriCrystal Michelle is listed as her stunt double on IMDB *Terry Notary as Groot/Cull Obsidian‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Adds ‘Kong’ and ‘Apes’ Mo-Cap Actor Terry Notary as VillainCull Obsidian's plaque at D23 2017 **Vin Diesel as Groot (voice)Guardians of the Galaxy Will Appear In Avengers: Infinity War *Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon **Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice)Rocket Raccoon confirmed for Avengers: Infinity War *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/CollectorAvengers: Infinity War cast: Josh Brolin confirms Benicio Del Toro will reprise The Collector for Avengers 3 *Unknown Actor as Corvus Glaive *Unknown Actress as Proxima Midnight *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper PottsMARVEL'S AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR CAST ADDS TWO MORE FAMILIAR FACES *Cobie Smulders as Maria HillJimmy Kimmel Live! (October 17, 2016). Cobie Smulders Spills the Beans on Avengers: Infinity War and it was Everything! *Benedict Wong as Wong *Tessa Thompson as ValkyrieHug&Handshakes. Thank you so much <3 ! #DearWhitePeople @TessaThompson_x #avengers #infinitywar #edinburgh #thor #thorragnarok #valkyrie *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Florence Kasumba as AyoAvengers: Infinity War Breakdown: Everything We Spotted in the First Trailer *Angela Bassett as RamondaAvengers: Infinity War (2018) - Full Cast & Crew - IMDb *Callan Mulvey as Jack Rollins *Isabella Amara as Sally AvrilIsabella Amara on Breakdown Express *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds'Spider-Man: Homecoming' Star Wants Ned to Become a Villain *Peter Dinklage as to-be-confirmed character Peter Dinklage Eyed for a Key Role in ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ (EXCLUSIVE) *Stan Lee as Watcher Informant *Jim Starlin as a cameo'Avengers: Infinity War' Directors Respond To Thanos Creator's Cameo Plea Appearances Locations *Earth **New York City, New YorkAtlanta Now Casting: ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ + Other Gigs ***New York Sanctum **Wakanda ***Golden City *Collector's Museum *Nidavellir Events To be added Items *Ant-Man Suit *Black Widow's Batons *Captain America's Uniform *Cloak of Levitation *Drax the Destroyer's Knives *EXO-7 Falcon *Godslayer *Hawkeye's Quiver and Bow *Infinity Gauntlet *Infinity Stones **Tesseract ***Space Stone **Aether/Reality Stone **Orb ***Power Stone **Mind Stone **Soul Stone **Eye of Agamotto ***Time Stone *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLII *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIII *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIV *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLV *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVII *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVIII *Laser Cannon *Panther Habit *Quad Blasters *Redwing *Sneakers *Spider-Man Suit *StormbreakerAVENGERS: INFINITY WAR: Close-Up Look At Thor's Stormbreaker Weapon Reveals A Surprising Twist *Star-Lord's Helmet *Translator ImplantHow Avengers and Guardians Can Communicate in Infinity War *Vibranium *Vibranium Gauntlets *Wakandan Shields *War Machine Armor: Mark IV *Web-Shooters *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm Vehicles *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier *''Milano'' *Royal Talon Flyer *Sanctuary II *Statesman *Outriders Dropships Sentient Species *Androids *Asgardians *Celestials *Dwarves *''Flora colossus'' *Frost Giants *Humans *Luphomoids *Zehoberei Creatures *Outriders Organizations *Avengers *Black Order *Dora Milaje *Guardians of the Galaxy *Masters of the Mystic Arts *Stark Industries *Tivan Group *Wakandan Design Group *Wakandan Tribes **Golden Tribe **Border Tribe **River Tribe **Jabari Tribe *War Dogs *Asgardian Royal Family Mentioned To be added Videos Teaser Trailers File:Marvel's Avengers Infinity War Teaser Trailer Avengers Infinity War Trailer Tease Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Official Trailer Marvel Studios’ Avengers Infinity War - Big Game Spot Featurette Action...Avengers Infinity War-0 References External Links * * * * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Avengers: Infinity War